


Pain is Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Willow misses Oz.





	Pain is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pain is Forever  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Oz/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 135  
>  **Summary:** Willow misses Oz.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 3](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2451775.html)  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/972382/972382_original.jpg)

With a sigh Willow sank down underneath the tree. The same tree where with his guitar cradled in his hands Oz had asked her out on their first date. A sad smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as memories of that time threatened to overwhelm her.

What she wouldn’t give to go back, to start all over again with Oz. Maybe this time they could.... She closed her eyes as pain shot through her chest. Willow knew she wouldn’t be able to live through his leaving her again. She couldn’t even bear to think about it.

“I miss you, Oz.” Willow mumbled beneath her breath before she quickly stood and hurried away. But it didn’t matter how fast she was she could never outrun the pain, it would be apart of her forever.


End file.
